Dead Romance
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: [AustinStacy] Stacy Keibler wonders if the romance has died in her relationship…


Title: Dead Romance

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Summary: Stacy Keibler wonders if the romance has died in her relationship…

Author's Note: I wanted to prove the Austin/Stacy relationship _could_ work if written just right, as my friend Sweet~Steffekke, told me she had never read a fic where this 'Ship was done well. This is the end result - and I think it's about as close to fluff with the Rattlesnake as you can get.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Stacy placed her hands on her hips as she looked at him. He sat there, in his favorite armchair in her apartment. His place wasn't that nice so more often than not he ended up over here so they could spend time together but he couldn't do it without his armchair. She almost wanted to laugh bitterly, without his armchair? No, he couldn't do it _period_.

Here he was, at her place, right now, and they weren't even _really_ together. Not spending time together certainly. Instead he was doing what he did every time he came over lately. He sat in that chair, normally surrounded by a couple hundred beer cans, and every now and then a bag of chips, watching TV.

He wasn't spending time with her, he wasn't even looking at her. All his attention was focused on that idiot box. He let out a loud belch and her nose wrinkled. How had she ended up in this postion yet again? First there had been Andrew - Test - who'd started out so sweet, then become so abusive. Then there had been Scott to save her but he had only been Test, Round Two. 

She had begun to believe she was nothing more than a punching bag to men - they must look at her and see a sign attached to her somewhere that read 'Please Abuse Me'. In fact abuse was how she had started with this man in the first place - he had attacked her right off the bat and simply because she had _disrespected_ him.

But then later, after she'd been set free from Test and Scott for good, he had come to her. It was funny, for a man who was so tough he had bluer than blue eyes and he had said in that rough, tough, Texas accent that he was sorry. Who would have thought a Rattlesnake could apologize? And true, while the words had been muttered with no shortage of embarrassment, they had touched her.

She accepted his apology and had been more than ready to walk off when he had asked her to be his secretary. He'd ran a hand along the back of his neck, rubbing it idly as he said simply, "I could use some one like ya, ya know ta…ta deal with th' files and stuff like that. Whadda ya say?"

What was there _to_ say? She certainly was in need of a job, as she was no longer valet to Test and Steiner. She sighed and nodded her head, accepting the postion.

Under him she became a Stone Cold Secretary.

And it had been fun.

Exciting.

Thrilling.

Picking on Bischoff, being big and important - she'd loved it. It had been like being with Vince again except without all the ickiness. And things had dissolved - how could they not? - into a rather unexpected romance.

It was unconventional, but oh so sweet. Stacy had never been around a man who stumbled about with romantic feelings so. He had done things that, as much as he would hate to hear, could be construed as adorable. He had brought her badly hand picked flowers and big bottles of perfume that smelled waaaay too strong.

He had taken her out to eat - even if it was bar stops and not fancy Italian restaurants. He had even bought her a teddy bear - it wore a leather jacket and shades - but it was cute none the less. His own unique charms had worked and she soon found herself in a relationship with him - Stone Cold Steve Austin, the Texas Rattlesnake had become not only her boss, but her man.

And it was so nice at first, just as it had been with the job - until things had lead to here. Where it was so…dull. They had become much too comfortable with each other - they'd reached that domestic stage. There was no passion. No heat, no romance…

That's what it was…their romance was…dying.

This thought saddened her. Clearing her throat loudly, she waited to see if he would even notice she was here. He did not, one hand still rummaging nosily in a bag of potato chips as the other popped open a beer.

Stacy tried again. Austin turned his head slightly, "Yes?"

The question came out gruff, annoyed, which only infuriated Stacy more as she folded her arms in front of her, "Steve, what are we doing tonight?"

"Whadda ya mean?"

"I mean we're supposed to spend the night together, are you just going to waste all of it watching TV?"

Austin's eyebrows lowered in confusion, lips cast in a frown. He looked at the television screen, then back at her, "Well…yeah. Football game is on."

"And what about me?"

Austin gave her a wicked grin and patted his knee, "Take a seat, darlin', my lap's always open for that cute lil' behind of yours."

Stacy rolled her eyes and walked away from him and towards the kitchen. Austin's frown returned, "Ah, what? Whadda I do now?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." She mumbled from the kitchen doorway as she rummaged about with some dishes.

Now, Austin knew somewhere deep in his mind that when Debra acted like this it meant she was mad. That part of him _knew_ he should get up and find out what's wrong. But at this particular moment his armchair was so warm and inviting…so comfortable, that he could not bear the thought of getting up. Not to mention the commercials had been running for a while - surely the game was about to be back on. 

But then, his chips could use some dip…

Maybe he could trick Stacy into coming over to him. Then he could talk to her and not have to get up. He grinned at his own brilliance as he called out, "Hey, while you're in there could you get some dip for my chips?"  


He was answered with silence then a loud crash as if something had been thrown. His face fell as Stacy charged out, dip in hand. She dropped the closed plastic tub on his lap, two tears brimming in each eye as she hissed; "There you go."

"Stacy, what's wrong?" Austin asked reluctantly, trying not to roll his eyes. This was so frustrating! Their evening had started off well enough and now she had to go ruin it with some woman's hissy fit! His game was about to be back on and she had to be all-

But before his selfish thoughts could continue she asked tightly, "Steve, do you - do you think the romance in our relationship is dead?"

He actually had the audacity to laugh, "What?"

"Oh you heard me!" she squealed, bottom lip trembling in outrage, "Our relationship it's…it's dying! You don't take me out anymore, you don't spend time with me, don't talk to me…"

"I spend time with you," Austin replied, still laughing, "I'm doing it right now!"

"No, you're spending it with my TV!"

"Now Stacy, you knew what you were getting into when we started this. I told you I'm not th' typa man whose gonna be all roses and candlelit dinners - I'm the kinda sonvabitch who watches the game, drinks beer, and is great in the sack."

"I wasn't complaining about the sack," she hissed, indenting the word 'sack' with her fingers, something she only did when she was really pissed off. Austin knew that but what he was more concerned about were those two tears that still hung precariously on her eyelids. He hated to see a woman cry, especially Stacy, if they slipped out…

"Stace-"

"No! Wait until I'm done!" she whined, stomping her foot down, "I know you're not some Casanova but the least you could do is - is show some interest in me these days. I feel so…but what am I talking about?" she let out a dry, choked sound, tossing her hands up in the air, "You don't give a damn about my feelings. If there's one thing you hate talking about it's that, I wonder if you even have any!"

"Stacy-"

"No, just - just forget it! I'm not even going to try and explain this to you because I know you don't really give a shit! So go back to your beer and your game and I'll just…" the rest dissolved into sobs as the tears burst loose. 

She tried to cover her face and hide the mess but did poorly as she dashed off, bumping into random things in her need to get away. He heard her bedroom door slam shut and let out a breath, sinking back into his chair.

He looked down at the dip in his lap and scowled, batting it aside. He could see the game was back on but now he didn't care. He knew he should be upset - maybe even angry with her for ruining his good mood and his game watching experience - the old Austin would be, but deep inside, that part of him that had identified her earlier actions and related it back to Debra, that had told him to do something before it got to this, reared up and told him he was an ass. That he'd screwed up.

He sat up in his chair and thought over Stacy. He _had_ been ignoring her an awful lot lately, hadn't he? Most of the time it was work, work, maybe a little sex, TV, beer, food, TV, beer, beer…

But no time for Stacy. Hell…he couldn't even remember the last good conversation he'd had with her and they used to have some _good_ conversations. Austin had never been much one for talking but hell if she didn't bring up some interesting topics. Who would have thought the stick-thin blonde possible of it?

Hell, once he'd started talking to her, gotten to know her better as she became his secretary he had cursed himself for ever stunning her and what's more, for letting Test and Steiner abuse her as long as they had. 

Half the reason he'd been torturing them at work so much lately - putting them in grueling matches - sort of his way at getting back at them, to exact revenge for Stacy.

Not that she knew that. He hadn't told her. Because he hadn't been talking to her. After Debra he thought he'd never again have someone who'd make him feel so…

And it'd been nice having a woman around again. She did those little feminine things that seemed so silly and yet he couldn't quite live without. Like stockings in the bathroom, dull razors, complaining about toilet seats being up and empty beer cans lying around. She had done so much for him too, like his laundry - making it smell all pretty and clean and even cutting the edges off sandwiches so he didn't have to eat the crust…

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, "I _did_ screwed up. Big time."

He wanted to go to her room. He wanted to give his version of an apology - which was often a squeezed out thing as he _loathed_ being wrong - but then he thought over what had just happened. What had been said. 

An idea took him, as well as another wicked grin. Some of the idea he didn't necessarily like - but dammit! This was for Stacy and she deserved it! Especially since he'd been such a jackass a few seconds ago - hell, he'd been a jackass to her for a while now.

With a resolute nod he got to his feet and left her apartment, the wheels in his mind still turning.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Stacy hadn't seen Austin since the night she'd yelled at him. Even at work he seemed almost conspicuously absent. It hurt so much more than she thought it would. He may have been wrong but now she missed him. If only he'd suck it up and apologize - or do something…maybe even just show up so she could see him. If they could just talk…

But he seemed impossible to get a hold of. She knew he was avoiding her. Maybe he was afraid she'd yell at him again or cry or do something else she knew he couldn't stand. But - dammit - how could things get resolved if he kept running away? Was this his way of breaking up with her?

True, their relationship had been lagging - and yes, maybe their romance was dead - but she wasn't sure she wanted to break up with him. She cared a great deal for him. She just wanted him to _see_ her again, spend time with her, to care…

Then one day, after work, she came back to find her apartment door was open a crack. She frowned and looked down at her keys in hand. She dropped them back into her purse and considered reaching for her mace as she cautiously continued forward.

Her hand pushed at the door gently. All her lights were still off, just as she left them but sitting around on various counters and furniture were camping lanterns. They glowed warmly - almost like candles. She let out a soft breath, "Wow."

There was a long, thin red carpet laid out on her apartment floor starting at her feet and she recognized it as the same red carpet they used on the ramp that lead up to the ring sometimes. A giggle left her as she shut her door behind her and began to walk down the carpet.

It weaved a path past her kitchen and through her living room. She noticed that Austin's armchair was not in its normal spot. Her eyebrows rose in confusion as she set her purse down where it normally rested.

When she did this she noticed that now a trailer of various flower petals began on the carpet. Her smile grew wider as she looked at each petal, trying to place what flower it came from. Most of them were daisies and carnations. She continued until at last she reached her bedroom. 

A tiny table was set up as well as Austin's armchair, which was exactly where the carpet ended. But Austin was not in his chair, instead he stood to one side of it. It was almost laughable to see he was wearing a black T-shirt and a red tie together. No suit jacket, no tux - plain black shirt and tie. He even still had the jean shorts on - except instead of blue, the jeans were black. 

He pulled back the chair slightly and gestured to it with one hand, "For th' lady."

Stacy was beaming as she sat herself down primly in his chair. Once she was in it, she let out a breath. Wow. It really _was_ comfortable. She had never dreamed of sitting in it before because, for one thing, it was one of his most treasured possessions and she had somehow always got the inkling that if she sat in it he'd be upset. Also she was quite certain it was full of crumbs.

But in actuality, it was rather comfortable. No wonder he sat in it so much. She leaned back, enjoying the plush comfort as Austin came around and sat across from her. Two fat candles rested on the table, flames flickering. The rest of the room was covered with more camping lights. Austin cleared his throat and reached to one side, pulling out a large white plastic bag.

Out of it he withdrew a few Styrofoam cartons as well as two plates and some utensils, "I got this food from some fancy-ass resturant called 'Sal Salvador's'. Their prices were," he shrugged, shaking his head slightly, "Ya know but - I fig'red, I mean…I'dva taken ya there but I'm not quite the type ta be in one'a those places so I figured I'd bring it ta ya and then just sorta dress up in-"

"Oh Steve," she whispered, tears filling her eyes again.

Austin immediately began to panic, "Aw Jesus, I thought ya'd like this! Please don't start with the cryin'-"

"I'm not crying because I'm sad," she whispered, "I'm crying because I'm so happy."

"Oh…" he paused as this sank in, "Oh…"

"Steve…you didn't have to do this…"

"Ah shit, Stacy, don't start lyin' ta me. Ya know that ain't true. Ya deserved this. I'm sorry I was...ignoring ya. And I'm sorry I'm not th' kinda man who can give fancy stuff ta ya…like I said, I ain't candlelit dinners but every now and then I can…ya know…manage. I mean...if ya like this."

She nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. Austin sighed, relieved, "An' I have missed talk ta ya. I'll try'n…I mean, if its not a game night you and I can go out and do somethin'…long as its not clothes shoppin'…or the ballet …or-"

"Steve, I get the picture." She laughed.

He shook his head, lowering his vision from hers as his hand rubbed at his neck, embarrassed, "'S just…ya know how I feel about ya and I - I don't want ya ta leave me. Or ta think our relationship is…romance ain't dead, Stace. Maybe it just takes breaks but I still…I feel for ya."

"So you can talk about feelings?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, ya know that." He said steely, raising his head to look her in the eye determinedly.

"Oh yeah?" She drew out teasingly.

"Shit yeah!" He said fiercely, blue gaze locked with her own brown eyes, "I can look ya square in the face and tell ya I love ya!"

The words slipped out before he could stop them. His eyes widened as Stacy gasped. He'd never actually said that. He'd hinted to it but he'd never…

"Oh Steve…"

__

Shit. His thoughts muttered but deep down, that part of him inside again, rejoiced. He'd finally said it. He'd finally told her the truth. 

For some reason he couldn't understand his heart started hammering as Stacy rose from the armchair and walked over to him, "Steve, I don't mind if you watch your games and I don't want to change the way you are…I like this. Because I like you," she gave him a white toothed grin, "Hell, not just like, I love ya, ya sonvabitch!"

She threw her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his. Austin was barreled over. The blonde wasn't normally this forceful. Normally if anyone started anything it was him but now she was the one plying his lips apart with her tongue, searching inside to find the familiar taste of beer and something else…something like sage that warmed her veins.

He drew her close to him, big hands resting so delicately on her back. She seemed so fragile and small to him. He loved that - loved how friggin' _precious_ she could be. He hesitantly began to kiss her back. Ordinarily he was fiery, overpowering in their kisses but for once he forced himself to go slow - for her.

He let her be in charge of the kiss for once. It was almost as if that part of him that had once been deep inside had crawled out to take full possession. His tongue brushed along hers, caressing softly and she whimpered, head slanting to one side as she continued to ravage his mouth.

Finally they peeled apart, her cheeks flushed a gorgeous pink. Austin swallowed, "Stacy, girl, if you keep things up like that we'll never get to eat."

"I'm not hungry for food," she said, her gaze locked on his, "Is that why you set this up in the bedroom, Steve? Hmmm…" her hands were running teasingly along his chest now, finding the edges of his shirt to edge up and under, touching his bare skin.

He let out a hiss of breath, "No, actually, this room is bigger so it was more…more…Stacy, I can't talk ta ya, while ya do that."

"Mmm, good."

"Girl! Ya get on me about how we're not talkin' and spendin' time together and now ya - ya -…Jesus!" He growled, her quick, tricky fingers eliciting sensations in his body that were driving him half out of his mind.

"I know, Steve, and I'm so happy you understand and that you did this. I do want to talk but…right now, I want to do that one thing that was never a problem in our relationship."

"Ya mean how good I am in the sack?" he teased with a raised eyebrow.

His answer was the brush of her lips along his jawline. They moved up from there to his ear, teeth latching on to his earlobe. He cursed viciously, hands clutching at her. Out of all the women he'd been with - no one had a mouth as clever as this one.

Nor such nice legs, which his hands were itching to touch. Fingers scanning them lightly before she drew away from him and rose to her feet, walking over to the bed. She took a seat on it and he grinned wolfishly, walking over. Just as he was about to lay on top of her, she gave him a sweet smile and asked almost innocently, "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"One more thing."

"Oh yeah, whazzat?"

"Your armchair…can it be _our_ armchair?"

He rolled his eyes, "Ya realize how comfortable it is, huh?"

"Mmhmm."

He sighed as if it pained him, "All right."

She grinned, pulling him down for another kiss, as he muttered, "And you thought our romance was dead…"


End file.
